


Everyday Shenanigans

by missingnolovefic



Series: Anniversary Celebration Prompts [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pre-Heist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: When you're busy with preparations for the next grand heist, it's good to come home to peace and quiet with your loved ones... For a given measure of "peace", anyway.





	Everyday Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vagrant_Blvrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrant_Blvrd/gifts).



> Last of the First Anniversary Celebration Prompt Fills! This one's for V, who's been such a great supportive friend ever since we met <3 Thank you so much!
> 
> Inspired by Ryan's recent Heist. Or well. Attempt of one :P

Their voices echoed through the stairwell as they made their way up to the flat. Jeremy leaned in the door, listening with a fond smile.

“This way, you won’t lose track of me in the chaos!” Gavin declared, voice high-pitched.

“Neither will our enemies,” Ryan shot back, exasperated. “The idea’s to _blend in._ ”

“Red is a perfectly lovely colour,” Gavin insisted. He could see them now, turning the last bend. “Not all of us can be tall, dark and broody.”

“I’m not-!” Ryan reached for his keys without so much as a glance at Jeremy. “It’s-”

“Hey,” Jeremy interrupted, cupping Ryan’s startled face and pulling him into a kiss. “Welcome home.”

He stroke his thumb over Ryan’s cheek before breaking off and turning to Gavin, repeating the procedure.

“Hey, little J,” Gavin mumbled against his lips, breaking into a huge, sappy grin as he pulled back. “Have a good day at work?”

Ryan scoffed, but his eyes were soft.

“Acquire the jetpacks alright?” he asked all business. Gavin arched a brow at Jeremy, who winked back.

“It went smooth enough,” Jeremy waved them off, leading them to the kitchen. The sound of sizzling meat greeted them. Michael was stirring a pot, apron tied into a neat bow at his back. He gave them a distracted nod in greeting, reaching for the spatula to flip the steaks. Gavin came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and hooking his chin over his shoulder.

“Hey boi. This for us?”

“No, I was gonna eat it all by myself,” Michael snarked, leaning into him. “You get everything?”

“Technically,” Ryan replied dryly, brushing a hand over Michael’s arm as he passed to set the table. “Gavin insisted on getting a _red_ flight suit.”

“I’m the most important person this heist, Rye!” Gavin protested. Michael shrugged him off to reach the spice rack. Gavin pouted but came to sit in Jeremy’s lap instead.

“You’re something, alright,” Jeremy drawled. He wrapped his arms around Gavin.

“Apropos colour,” Michael said, pointing his spatula at Ryan. “Are you trying out new face paint again?”

“Huh?” Ryan blinked.

“You’ve got a little something here.”

Michael gestured at a streak of purple trailing Ryan’s cheekbone, out of place on his unpainted face.

“Jeremy!” Gavin squawked, pulling Jeremy’s hands away from his shirt. His now orange and purple smudged shirt. As were Jeremy’s fingers.

“Oh,” Jeremy said with a sad frown. “Guess the jetpack wasn’t dried yet.”

“You dyed your _jetpack_?” Ryan asked incredulously. Michael rolled his eyes.

“Rimmy Tim colours. Fucking eyesore.” He pulled the pot off the stove. “Asshole called the police on us, too.”

“Wait. What?” Ryan froze in the middle of pulling the plates out of the cupboard. “I thought things went smoothly?”

“Eh. We’ll have to pick them up at the impound, but it’s on the way.”

“You _left them at the impound_?”

“‘Left’ is a strong word,” Michael commented dryly. Ryan opened his mouth, and Michael raised his hand. “It’ll be fine. Food first, arguing later.”


End file.
